1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette pack and particularly, a “hard pack” of cigarettes having a hingeable top, and more particularly, to an elevational mechamism within the cigarette pack cooperable with the hingeable top to elevate cigarettes from the pack to facilitate the removal of a cigarette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cigarettes are normally packaged in a quantity of 20 per pack. There are two main types of cigarette packs utilized on the market. The first, the “soft pack” requires the user to remove the wrapping and the to tear or unfold the foil layer from the top of the pack to gain access to the cigarettes. The second type of pack is commonly referred to ad the “hard pack” which is normally fabricated of a cardboard more rigid than the “soft pack” and is usually formed with a hingeable top so as to enclose the cigarettes when not in use. Cigarettes in a “hard pack” are also encapsulated in foil wrap within the “hard pack” necessitating a tear or unfolding to gain access.
With the “soft pack” package, the user can remove the foil from the upper end of the package and tap the upper end of the pack against his hand in order to cause a cigarette to be slidably dislodged from the pack so that it may be grasped by the fingers. This procedure is difficult to do with a “hard pack” because of the hingeable lid.
Once the first several number of cigarettes have been removed from the pack, subsequent cigarettes are more easily removed because there is now a vacant space or void between the cigarettes as a result of the removal of the initial cigarettes.
Applicant's invention relates to a lifting mechanism cooperable and mounted in the “hard pack” box which will automatically lift cigarettes upwardly whenever the hinged lid is open, which is particularly advantageous when the pack is first opened. Applicant's lifting mechanism has two advantages, first, it makes the upper end of initial cigarettes from the pack more accessible for a more facile removal from the box. Secondly, with the cigarettes in a lifted or elevated position, the user can remove or offer a single cigarette without having his fingers or the other persons contacting other cigarettes which will remain within the “hard pack” and thus achieve a greater degree of hygiene.